Wicked Game
by PadfootAttacksCupcakes
Summary: Songfic to Wicked Game by Chris Isaak. Rated T to be safe. One-shot.


Disclaimer: The song belongs to Chris Isaak. The HP influence and characters belong to the fantastic JKR.

_The world was on fire  
No one could save me but you.  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you _

As I watched you walk away, my chest tightened. Like an iron fist gripped my heart and squeezed. I never thought I would ever feel this way. So broken up and empty inside. You took everything I had and more and crushed it as easy as stomping on a snail. I was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not suffer from broken hearts. I squared my shoulders, curled my hands into fists and turned away from the scene you were playing in my view. Kissing him like you would kiss me. I couldn't take it anymore. A placed a defensive, cold demeanor on my face and walked into the castle to the Slytherin dorms.

_No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
No, I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you  
_

I never wanted to fall in love. I saw what it did to my mother. She loved father whole heartedly and yet father destroyed her. I watched her slowly die from the cruel torment that he dished out up to 5 times a day. Last year I held her hand as she took her last breaths. "find love, share it, cherish it at every moment. Never let the cruel nature of your father shine through. You are a man Draco, more of a man than Lucius will ever be. Don't let our relationship ruin your chances of true happiness." Mother was always the optimist. Her word stuck to me like glue. I had found love and cherished it. But it had crushed me like it had crushed my mother. Tomorrow I was meant to start my life, life away from Hogwarts. I had a job offer at the ministry and a deposit on my own place. But that life no longer looked welcoming as I lay on my bed drowned in my sorrows. You had stripped my of my very being and I had nothing left anymore.

_What a wicked game you play  
To make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do  
To make me dream of you  
And I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
And I don't want to fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart] _

"You used me" I screamed into my pillow. Why was I too ignorant to see that you never loved me in return? I was finally happy, you were my happy place and you used my vulnerability to make him jealous. Of all people, you wanted the good for nothing red headed weasel. Damn it, Hermione, you are better than that. I treated you like a princess, and all he wants is answers to his homework. And in a sick way, that made me laugh. At least she will feel this pain one day too.

_{World was on fire  
No one could save me but you  
Strange what desire will make foolish people do  
I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you  
I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

if I ever had thought that you would ditch me as soon as weasel-bee took a slight interest, I would never have let you see this side of me. The venerable, open, caring, loving Draco Malfoy. Yes the cold demeanor was an act. You saw through that though. I guess you can read people better than I can. I was an easy target for you. How else to make the boy-who-lived sidekick jealous, get with the enemy. Simple now that I think about it.

_No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart  
No I don't wanna fall in love  
[This love is only gonna break your heart]  
With you  
With you_

I had written all this on to a clean page in my journal. The end to all the beautiful moments we had shared. This is the end. Without you I cannot see a bright happy ending for me. I left the journal open to the page I had just finished. I hope Hermione would read it and know what she had done. She was the one to break down the unbreakable Malfoy. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes. I knew it would be Crabbe or Goyle that found me here. i felt a little guilty, but I had made my choice. I held my wand in my right hand and pointed it at my chest.. I whispered the words "Avada Kedavra"

_Nobody loves no one_


End file.
